In flat panel displays such as liquid crystal display devices, the display resolution or pixel density has been improved. Problems of display panels for such flat panel displays include improvement of yields. It is extremely difficult to manufacture a display panel having no pixel defect. “Pixel defect” refers to constantly causing a bright spot of red, green, blue, or white, or a dark spot (black spot) of black regardless of a displayed image. A display panel typically has pixel defects. If the number of pixel defects is small, consumers accept the display panel. However, consumers tend to demand a display panel having no pixel defect.
Techniques for making such pixel defects less visible have been developed. Patent Reference 1 discloses a technique for preventing a white spot defect due to a defect of a color filter in a color liquid crystal panel by correcting an electrical signal input to a drive element for driving a picture element having the defect in the color filter. Further, Patent Reference 2 discloses a technique for making a pixel defect less conspicuous by changing an image to be displayed on pixels peripheral to a pixel having the pixel defect. “Picture element” refers to a pixel.
Meanwhile, technology has been developed that enables different images to be perceived on the same display screen depending on the viewing direction by use of a liquid crystal display device and a parallax optical element (see Patent References 3 and 4). Using this technology, dual-view displays have been put to practical use that simultaneously display a navigation image to a driver's seat side and a television image or the like to a passenger's seat side. Also, using this technology, multi-view displays have been put to practical use that can simultaneously display different images in three or more directions such as the front, left, and right directions. Further, using this technology, naked eye 3D displays have been put to practical use that present the left eye and right eye with respective images having parallax without the use of special glasses.